The Next Generation
by sup im isabella
Summary: Wren an Australian witch is forced to go to Hogwarts in the middle of her 4th year. With an quick wit and accent she tries to survive the Hogwarts of 2018.
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the night surrounded 4 teenages, slow dancing under the gumtrees "Heaven" by Julia Michaels was echoing in the night air. The 4 teenagers in question were considerbly drunk apart from one, the father of the group. 2 drunk boys were dancing together pretentiosly waltzing around mocking their private school upbringing. The other 2 a boy and a girl were slow dancing. Nothing romantic, stricty platonic. The girl, Wren was about a head shorter than TP, the boy although she was about average height, he was just tall. The other 2 boys Henry and Max who by now had stopped waltzing and were now sitting side by side under the biggest gumtree. Wren and TP sat down and formed a circle, Wren's long pale blonde hair glinted in the starlight.

"I'm gonna miss this just the 4 of us getting drunk" Henry sighed the group nodded in agreement

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much now I'm moving to some stupid school in Scotland" Wren groaned. "At least we all have tattoos to remember each other" TP pointed out gesturing to the small sun tattooed on his ankle each of them had a small sun. Max's was on his ribcage, Henry's on his hip and Wren's on her back. They hurt like hell to get mainly because they were 14 and they couldn't get them done by a parlour and they coudln't use magic considering it was the end of summer and the hadn't returned to school, The Australian Institute of magic AIM for short. Wren was moving to Hogwarts perhaps the most famous school in the wizarding world. It was her 4th year, she thought it was just plain dumb to move from The AIM to Hogwarts in the middle of the year (Well the start of the year for Hogwarts) "Shame that you leave tomorrow" Sighed Max "Yeah I'll miss Adelaide, I just wish Dad didn't get that teaching position it sucks to be No-maj born sometimes" None of the Boys could relate they were all half-blood or pure- blood. "We should leave" TP eventually said.

The rest cleared up the beer bottles and walked home. Hugging Wren goodbye TP hung back after Max and Henry left. "I just wanted to give this to you" TP said pressing a scrapbook into Wrens hands his dirty blond hair swaying gently in the wind brown eyes reflecting the stars looking into Wren's stark icy blue eyes. Before Wren could say anything he pulled her into a hug "I promise i'll write as soon as you get there" His voice solid and crisp.

Wren woke early to catch the 6am flight. Shoving on a pair of high waisted leggings and a white crop top displaying digital druglords album cover she looked in the mirror before grabbing a tattoo choker and brown lipstick . Grabbing her suitcase and backpack she saw her Mum waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her still wearing PJs. "Morning baby" Emma yawned before handing her a Muslei bar and a Cherry ripe aswell as a $50 note. "$50?" Wren asked questionly "It;s your goodbye gift until we fly over in the winter" Wren simply nodded too tired to reply she shoved the money and the chocolate bar into her bag and headed out to the Jeep.

The ride to the airport was short with no traffic at 3:30am. Emma drove her into the drop off zone "I'll miss you baby" "I'll miss you too mum" She gave her mum a quick hug "I'll write as soon as I get to Hogwarts" she climbed out of the car "Au revoir" Wren waved to her mum "Goodbye". Wren watched her mum drive out of the drop off zone back home. She slipped on her favorite hoodie her old primary school one. It boldly stated her primary school "Wattle Beach Primary" and on the back all her old classmates names as well as "Class of 2014". She slung her backpack off one shoulder and strolled into the airport. Checking in and going through customs, security ect. Thank god Adelaide Airport was never busy. Holding her yellow travel purse containing her boarding pass, passport ect. Wren thought it was crazy that her parents and the government would let a 14 nearly 15 year old do this alone. She walked up to a Maccas and orderd a large a frozen coke she had another hour and a half before she started boarding so she might as well enjoy some Macca's before it was gone. Grabbing her coke she went up to the News station and grabbed a chocolate bar and a packet of chips this was a 24 flight after after all. Going up to the Magazine section she grabbed a copy of Cosmopolitan, Lilli Rineheart and Camilia Mendes staring back at her. Purchasing her goods she strolled over to the bookstore she scanned the selection of books before deciding on Pookie Aleera is not My Boyfriend. Childish but a classic the police chapter always cracked her up. Plus she had a copy of "Hogwarts, A History" in her bag. By the end of the spree she had $27.85 left she decided to go to her gate her flight was boarding in 15 minutes anyway. When she got to gate 11 there were 20 or so people all tired like her. She plopped down next to an elderly couple.

The woman looked shocked "Ava? What are you doing at the airport?" The man quickly interjected "Sorry, about that she's got dementia" Wren could tell he was saddend by this "Oh, no its ok" She replied as sympathetically as she could. She guess she might resemble whoever Ava was. Wren was pale by Australian standards with large doe eyes framed by thick dark lashes a smatter of freckles across her face. Plump limps and a lanky stature. She didn't she was pretty by any means although her friends said otherwise. Before she knew it the plane was boarding. Striding to the front of the line. The flight attendant scanned her pass she smiled sympathetically at her assuming Wren was nervous. The flight attendant wasn't wrong although her fear was slight most her emotions were numb at this time in the morning.

She stepped onto the weird tube thing. Taking a moment to admire the sunrise rich in pinks and oranges. Taking a photo to savor the last memory of her hometown she stepped onto the plane and heading to seat F6, the window seat. Wren prayed that nobody was seated next to her. She grabbed her iPhone 7 the screen cracked. Plugging her headphones in she opened Spotify grateful that she had downloaded all her playlist. She played busrides. In this case it was more like planerides. Pressure by Bipolar Sunshine began to play. After 10 short minutes the plane had finished boarding mainly due to that there were 20 odd passengers. The typical QANTAS safety video played. And the plane took flight Wren looked out the window the sunrise beamed over the mountains and the city tucked safely between the hills and the ocean glowed like pin pricks bidding her final goodbye to Adelaide before tuning out to her music too tired to put on a movie she fell asleep wondering when she would see her city again.

She woke up just in time for brekky, 2 hours of sleep was good eatinger her mushroom and salmon omelette she scrolled through the movies deciding on "A Wrinkle in Time" she sat back and watched taking a swig of lemonade from time to time.

7 long hours later she arrived in Dubai her layover to London left in 2 hours. Standing up and grabbing her backpack music blasting through her headphones. Fishing out her chocolate bar and taking a bite she strolled off the plane into the 40 degree heat despite it only being 6am. Peeling off her hoodie and shoving it back into bag and finishing her bar before it could melt. She stepped onto the bus chock full of sweaty travellers some coming home, some here for a holiday and some like her on a layover. Wren looked at the weary faces of the other people in this overfull bus wondering what their stories were.

After a que and security she stopped to buy a choccy milk before running to catch the skytrain to Terminal 2. Catching it just in time she took a swig of the milk. The ride was quick running to her gate she made it just in time. A quick wait, board the plane take flight. The plane this time was crammed full. Luckily she was on an asile seat, A large sweaty man sat next to her as well as a thin bony woman. Choosing not to pay attention to them she rolled on some perfume and tuned into a movie.

6 hours later she had made it to London the bustling city was well alive the overcast sky starting to spit she bought at cheap umbrella with what in the end she had about £8 left checking her bank account she withdrew about $100. Then the rain started she opened her umbrella and proceded to make her way to the Leaky Caudron. Her heart panged for Australia and the cold gripped her and the rain poured.

Stepping into the pub she went up to a strange looking man at the desk and asked for a room. The man introduced himself as Tom and handed my a key with a small golden tag a number formed before my eyes, 34, I nodded my thanks at Tom and heaved my suitcase up the stairs escaping the loudness of the pub downstairs. "Need some help?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned around to find a boy my age "Yeah, Thanks" He grabbed my suitcase with ease and fished pulling it up the flight of stairs.

He had dark curly hair almost white skin making me look tan. He had a strong build hidden by the black hoodie and light brown pants. "Thanks" I said "No problem, James by the way" He held out his hand for me to shake "Wren" shaking his hand "So Wren, what's an Australian doing in the Leaky Cauldron one day before school starts?" I shrugged leaning against the door frame "Parents are moving to London, No-maj's Dad got a job and I couldn't stay in Australia. So i'm transferring to Hogwarts" He nodded "What year?" "4th" "Same here guess i'll be seeing you around" "Guess I will, What house you in?" "Griffindor" He replied proudly "You know what house your in?" I shook my head "Well hears hoping for Griffindor" Before I could answer a ranga (redhead) Came up to us "James, Your dad wants you" "What for Hugo?" He shrugged. Before James left he turned around to face me "Hope to see you around, Wren" "You too". Turning on his heel he left.

Closing the door I flopped onto the bed and called Mum, no answer probably still asleep. I Skyped the dudes they all picked up we talked for a bit. Hung up because they needed to take to train to school promising to write ASAP I hung up. Taking a quick and much needed shower I set an alarm for tomorrow morning, even though it was only midday I was pretty jetlagged. Thankfully I had always gotten over jet lag pretty quick.

I woke up about an hour before my alarm went off at 7am. Grabbing a pair of ripped jeans and a peach sweater that I got from Ariana Grande's concert back in 2016. Brushing my hair and teeth and shoving my wand in my back pocket. Elm wood with a dragon heartstring core 12 ½" and quite bendy flexibility. And grabbing my Cherry Ripe, Suitcase and Backpack I headed down the stairs. The clock on the wall said that it was 7am hour and a half to get to KIngs Cross station. Should be enough time. "Leaving for Kings Cross?" A familiar voice said "Yeah gotta get the Bus" I replied, turning around to face James and the other boy. "Hugo by the way" The ranga said I nodded in response "Nice to meet you" James spoke up "You could a ride with me and Hugo, I mean I'll have to ask Dad of course" "Ask me what?" A man asked as he came down the stairs he looked about 40 but his most striking feature was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It hit me this man has Harry Potter, Holy Shit! Wrenmasked my surpise as James replied "Oh I was wondering if Wren could catch a ride with us" he said nervously as he indicated to me "I mean I only met her yesterday but she's in our year level, plus she new so she would need to know who to get to platform 9 ¾" he continued "New you say" "Yeah my parents are No-maj's they got a job here and they couldn't leave me in Australia so I'm transferring to Hogwarts" I mentioned quietly. "C'mon Mr. Potter you know how nerve racking going to Hogwarts for the 1st time is" Hugo pitched in. I was suprised that he had even pitched in seeing as I just met him. British people were really damn nice. Mr. Potter gave it a second of thought "Alright I suppose we have an extra seat" He finally said. "Sweet" James and Hugo said in unison.

At that moment a skinny redheaded woman and another boy who looked younger that me maybe around 11 or 12. The woman glanced at me "Who's this?" She asked "I'm Wren" I said quickly "She's new, all the way from Australia" Hugo chimed in "She's just taking a ride with us to Kings Cross" Mr. Potter explained. The woman nodded and shot me a gentle smile. As she and the boy made it to the bottom of the stairs the car pulled in. It was black and had shaded glass so you couldn't see who was inside. After heaving our luggage in the boot of the car we slipped into the car. I went in last and sat next to James and Hugo in the front row. Mr. Potter climbing into the front. The woman who turned out to be James's Mum and the boy was his brother Albus Potter. The short ride to Kings cross has filled by Albus asking James and Hugo questions about Hogwarts clearly nervous seeing as it was his 1st year.

We all clambered out of the car one by one and piled our bags on to trolleys. Walking to the space between platforms 9 and 10. We faced a brick wall "Just run into it and you'll be there" Mrs. Potter told me and Albus reassuringly. James and Hugo went first I followed quickly afterwards. A few moments later the rest appeared. "C'mon let's get a compartment before they fill up" James muttered. He said goodbye to his parents and Hugo whos parents had met him. A small girl who appered to be Hugo's younger sister greeted him before walking him over to Albus. James, Hugo and I left towards the brilliant scarlet train pouring smoke and it waited for students to board it. Shoving our bags onto the rack we walked down the asile finding an empty compartment near the back of the train. Sliding into it and plonking ourselves down. "So who do you think your gonna take to the winter ball?" James asked Hugo. He shrugged "Maybe Krishna Patil, she's hot" James nodded in agreement "Who are you gonna take?" Hugo asked "I dunno guess I could ask any girl I suppose" Hugo snorted "Potters" He said rolling his eyes. As he said that a boy with brown hair came into the compartment "Zach!" James and Hugo said and a girl followed him with the same the brown hair. "Sup Krishna" Hugo said. She sighed "Not much"

"Who's this" Zach pointed me "Wren, I'm new" I said Krishna frowned "You don't look like a first year" Hugo James and I laughed "I'm transferring from AIM to Hogwarts, Parents are no-majs Dad got a job so we moved here" I explaided "Ohhh" Zach and Krishna said "So what house are you in?" Zach asked. I shrugged "Dunno" "Let's hope you're in Griffindor then!" Zach exlaimed We all laughed.

We all talked while the train made its journey north. I talked about Australia, they filled me in on all the drama. The conversation never really dying down. We all went out to change into our robes one time goofing around. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad.

Soon enough the train slowed to a halt and we all climbed out one by one "Wren Silver?" A voice called out "Yep" I said "Ah there you are" A tall man sighed "Professer Longbottom, Headmistress wants to meet with you"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -

wowowow sorry i haven't added this chapter sooner, yes ik its short but im working on longer chapters i gotta keep this short bc im tired and need sleep enjoy

I followed Professor Longbottom into the nearby school, trying to keep pace with his long strides up the stairs until we reached a stone gargoyle it's cold eyes boring into me.

"Fitzerguard!" Professor Longbottom declared loudly. The statue stepped aside uncovering a door. He strolled in, I nervously followed him, my stomach knotting and tightening with every second that passed by. An elderly woman looked at me with a steely glance

"Take a seat Miss Silver". I obliged

"As you may know our school had houses very much like families, now usually you would get sorted into your house in your first year but you however are in you fourth year"

"So how am I going to be sorted?"

"You will take part in the sorting ceremony as all the other students have, Now if you will follow me" She got up, deep red robes surrounded her. Leaving the circular room I followed her down dimly lit corridors the yellow light fading against the grey stone walls. She lead me to a large empty room a little way past the Great Hall

"Wait here" She said her Scottish accent vibrating in the musty air. A few minutes later a bunch of bubbly first years crowed the room, most of them looking at me who was taller than most of them, probably wondering what I was doing there. McGonagall returned made a quick speech about looking presentable then led us through to the Great Hall. I felt like I was going to faint. I dug my nails into my palm and unhooked my hair from my ears letting it fall around my face just above my shoulders. We entered the great hall feeling everybody's eyes on my back i took a deep breath, it didn't help. An old and beaten hat sat on a stool. The hall fell into silence as it opened its mouth the fact that this hat had a mouth creeped the fuck out of me.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers_ _black,_

 _Your top hats_ _sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat finished it's rhyme and the hall burst into applause. After it died down a small man with a long white beard unfurled a scroll of parchment

"Alford, Lottie"

A small girl with long brown hair stepped nervously up the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. After a few minutes the hat yelled out "GRIFFINDOR!" The table to the far right erupted into cheers, the girl walked over and sat down looking quite terrified. I looked up the table and saw James Hugo and a few other kids. James shot me a smile i shot a blink and you'll miss it smile back at him.

"Aibley, Harrison!" A skinny blonde haired boy walked up to the stool after a few moments the hat boomed out

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Another table cheered loudly Harrison strutted over to the yellow clad table. The students kept coming and going until I was the only person standing there. I felt everyone's eyes boring into me

"Silver, Wren!" I walked up to the stool stopping halfway. The stool anong with the ha faded before everyone's eyes. I was lead up to the Headmistress. She stood up and lead me through a small door behind the table.

"Now, Miss Silver seeing as you are a 4th year and the hat only works on 1st years we have decided to take you to the statues."

"The statues?"

"They've only been used twice since Hogwarts has been founded, both of the other times they've been used to reassign houses. Last used 300 years ago"

I nodded and followed her into a circular room before me there were 4 statues 2 women and 2 men. Each of the statues were so realistic they could have been the actual people frozen by Medusa. A brave looking man on the far right, a commanding woman next to him, next to the woman was an old man with a snake around his arm and finally a jolly looking woman on the far left.

Walking towards the statues I felt a thick haze of something surround me. The room started spinning I was losing my breath. I hit the floor feeling the throbbing pain in my skull I sit up trying not to lose concisness. Out of the haze I see a snake approach me but instead on flinching in reach out and let it wrap up my arm. Gently standing up so I didn't frighten the snake i looked around seeing McGonnagall and a few other people. I approached them with the snake feeling my chest tighten.

"Well Miss Silver it seems that Salazar has chosen you" She stated

"Salazar?"

"You my dear girl are a _Slytherin_ "

Noticing that she had said that word with disgust I followed her back into the hall. The snake slid off my arm before returning to Salazar. The hall stared at me with waiting eyes.

"Slytherin" She said the table on the far right burst into applause. I walked over and took my place with the rest of the fourth years who had moved to make room. Looking at me with wide eyes"

"So I hear your from Australia" said a girl with long black hair cascading off the shoulders

"Yeah, Adelaide" I replied

"I love your accent, Tatianna by the way but you can call me Tati"

"Nice to meet ya"

"So this is Damon" She said pointing to a boy with brown hair

"And Hope, Ashton and Trixie"

I nodded and shot them a smile

"Finally here's George and Ryan"

"Say something Australian" Ashton said curiosly

"Where's the Vegemite or do I have to go to Woolies?"

"Damn that accents sexy"

"ASH" yelled Trixie

"Chill im just making a comment Babe you're still the sexiest here"

We all laughed and kept on making conversation. About half and hour later we all got up and left for the dorm. It down in the dungeons we all stopped in front of a wall.

" _Alopen"_ Damon said The wall drew back revealing a room decorated with green sofas and a painting of a man over the roaring fireplace.

"Can I call you Damo?" I asked

He shrugged "Sure" figeting with his black hair he looked over at me

"So where did you go before Hogwarts?"

"The AIM"

"Damn"

"It's kinda shit everyone high or drunk"

"Isn't that all of Australia?"

"Good point"

Before he could say anything else Tati, Hope and Trixie pulled me aside

"C'mon lets go up to our dorm" Hope said


End file.
